


Shocked Yes, Surprised No.

by LisaVanDerMolen



Series: The Boy Is Mine [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, M/M, birthday fic, just idiots being idiots, just interviews happening of what everybody thinks of their relationship, no need to read the first part to understand this, this is crack at its finest, which was awful ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaVanDerMolen/pseuds/LisaVanDerMolen
Summary: “Any other observations besides it being mind blowing?” Ennoshita asked.Bokuto tapped the bottom of his chin, deep in thought, looking up at the ceiling of wherever they were filming, a record scratch was used when Bokuto opened his mouth and said,“they are like the Romeo and Juliet of our time.”A cricket sound effect was added and Bokuto looked intently behind the camera, gouging everybody’s reactions, which were no doubt a mixture of pain and pity.“Romeo and Juliet,” Ennoshita began slowly,“is a tragedy,” he paused,“it literally ends with them dying.”Bokuto’s mouth dropped,“uh what?” he asked bewildered, rapidly blinking,“then why is it always mentioned as the greatest love story of all time?”or people are asked what they think of Kei and Tobio's relationship
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The Boy Is Mine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067459
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Shocked Yes, Surprised No.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Kags!!

Tobio smiled brightly as he took everything in sitting in the center seats of Ennoshita’s home theatre. Having moved the arm rest upwards, him and Kei were sharing a seat, a fluffy blanket enveloping them. Kei's arm was loosely swung over his waist as the blond lazily leaned back, conversing with Yachi who sat behind them. For his birthday Tobio had expected it to be somewhat like always, a day where he was swamped with work, his only highlight being when Maleah excitedly called him asking him if he had received the gift she had sent.

But this year that wasn’t the case, Tobio wondered if it had to do with the fact that he was in a relationship now. Looking up at Kei, Tobio was overcome with emotions, he didn’t have the vocabulary to express them all but if he did, god willing he would never shut up. 

He watched Kei enjoy himself occasionally sipping from his Kahlua with milk. Tobio had taken a few sips but decided against taking more, he didn’t like drinking, however since everybody had been doing it he decided to join in on it as well. Quickly regretting it when Hinata and Yamaguchi had given him a tequila shot. So he stuck to Kei and leached off his boyfriend’s Kahlua with milk, only drinking it because there weren’t any other milk drinks. 

Scrunching up his nose at the lack of milk present at his birthday party Tobio leaned his head against Kei’s shoulder. He wondered why their friends had insisted on hosting the party at Ennoshita’s home theatre, maybe they were going to watch a movie together?

Who cared? Tobio was just glad so many people were here to celebrate his birthday, all the Third Gym members were here, so were his fellow models and actors Koushi Sugawara, Tooru Oikawa, Kiyoomi Sakusa. Then there were the actors/stuntmen Daichi Sawamura, Hajime Iwaizumi, Yuu Nishinoya, and Saeko’s younger brother Ryuu Tanaka, then there were the designers Asahi Azumane and Hitoka Yachi. Then there were the filmmakers, the people behind the scenes Chikara Ennoshita, Hisashi Kinoshita, and Kazuhito Narita. Tadashi Yamaguchi was also present with his “friend” Yuuji Terushima. 

The light dimmed and Ennoshita appeared holding a mic in his hand, everybody somehow shit up. Which was highly unusual since these were some of the loudest people Tobio knew. Ennoshita smiled pointing at Tobio,“for your birthday we all and some others got together to make something unforgettable.” 

Tobio’s eyes widened leaning backwards, questiongly looking at Kei who returned the confused look shrugging. Biting his bottom lip Tobio didn’t know if he had to say something or if he could just nod. Maybe he should clap? 

As if hearing his inner debate Ennoshita’s smile became bigger,“just enjoy the documentary we made for you and happy birthday Tobio!” 

The whole room turned dark, everybody focusing their attention on the white screen that had turned black with bold white text appearing. A deep voice that was no doubt Daichi’s began to read,“brought to you by EC Productions. On the twenty-third of December a lot of lives changed permanently. The day started off so very unassuming, uninspiring, such an absolutely drab way...is that even a thing?”

“Yes!” a voice shouted faintly and Tobio smiled at this. 

Daichi resumed reading,“alright, so the day started off very drab as the days leading up to Christmas always do. But this twenty-third of December wouldn’t let itself be forgotten...no,” he dramatically paused,“this day would be remembered forever,” Daichi sighed deeply,“because two unlikely souls would be revealed to be dating.” 

The screen went black all the text disappearing before pictures popped up taken exactly one year ago today of him and Kei kissing in the rain. 

“The paparazzi had captured pictures of Kei Tsukishima and Tobio Kageyama kissing in the rain and it was the beginning of the end.” 

There was a dramatic music with tense music playing in the background, the pictures were replaced with the many many tweets both hating and loving ones. Suga’s voice picked up from where Daichi had left off,“the couple received mixed reactions or...Tobio did. Supposed fans were hating on him left and right. And exactly eleven forty-five in the morning Kei Tsukishima broke the internet.”

“No I didn’t,” Kei whispered, Tobio shushed him. 

Refocusing his attention onto the screen watching Kei’s tweets pop up before being replaced by the ones of the public,“when he not only confirmed their relationship but also tweeted and I quote “I’m going to date him harder,” Suga’s voice echoed before fading out. 

A monotone voice that sounded an awful lot like the famous powerhouse vocalist Wakatoshi Ushijima read the tiny white letters on the bottom of the black screen,“the following interviews are all based on how people in the industry reacted. All emotions they displayed are real. Trigger warning some of these people are ugly criers, such as Tooru Oikawa, no offense.” 

There was a squawk heard from somewhere in the theatre quickly shushed by everybody. 

A jumpcut was used to move the scene forward from the black screen to a plain white room with a cheap looking plastic chair on it. Soon Kuroo walked in sitting down on the chair looking at the camera. He wore different rings on his hand, one dangling feather earring, like always he looked like he had just rolled out of bed with style especially with his ripped red jeans and black turtleneck shirt. 

A caption popped up: _Tetsurou Kuroo, member of the Grammy and Oscar winning band Third Gym, famously known for not combing his hair._

“What the--” Kuroo loudly said as everybody in the theatre giggled at the caption. 

The Kuroo on the screen sniffed, rubbing his hands together,“can I start now?” he asked looking behind the camera.

“Yes,” Ennoshita answered off camera. 

“So what can I say?” Kuroo said as he shook his head, biting his lip,“it just came out of the blue,” he said looking straight into the camera. 

“What do you mean?” Ennoshita asked off camera.

Kuroo looked at them,“it was just so unexpected like electrons meeting each other head on.” 

There was a loud groan heard off camera as Kuroo shrugged, defensively holding up his hands, a thick black leather friendship bracelet with owls and cats on it slipping down,“what? Everybody who meets them figures they are two negatives but instead of repulsing they came together and made a positive.”

“Cut it out nerd!” somebody yelled off camera.. 

“Rude,” Kuroo pouted, the illusion quickly broken as he smirked obnoxiously,“so sad when people just aren’t on the same intelligence level as me.” 

“Can I throw my shoe at him?” somebody said behind the camera, sounding an awful lot like Daichi Sawamura. 

Kuroo sighed,“tough crowd,” he muttered,“but potassium. So what was I saying?” 

“It was unexpected,” Ennoshita helpfully supplied, off camera sounding tired, Tobio wondered how many interviews he had done in the day. 

Kuroo nodded, stroking his chin, looking seriously into the camera,“yeah. I remember waking up thinking it would be a normal day, just stressing about what to get my older sister for Christmas when I opened Twitter and something called Tsukikage was trending.” 

Sombre music cut into the background and all the color faded out of the scene, leaving Kuroo only in black and white, as he looked down at his hands away from the camera. “It was just so shocking one moment I think I know my fellow band member, my sweet precious little baby…” Kuroo then looked up straight into the camera, the sombre music changed to a fast paced Flamenco song,“and the next I find out he is dating the one and only Tobio Kageyama.” 

The scene cut to the next person using a J cut causing the audience to hear Bokuto asking,“wait what are we doing again?” before seeing him. 

“We’re making a documentary,” Ennoshita said off camera. 

The room brightened, and the camera zoomed in on Koutarou Bokuto sitting on the chair that Kuroo had previously sat on smiling widely wearing a blue tight fitted shirt with white joggers. He had black round earrings matching his thick black leather friendship bracelet with owls and cats on it. 

A caption popped up: _Koutarou Bokuto, member of the Grammy and Oscar winning band Third Gym, famously known for not being able to stop talking about his boyfriend._

“You know that’s right!” Bokuto hooted, pointing at the caption when Akaashi calmed him down. 

Bokuto on screen pursed his lips together frowning before snapping his finger together,“I remember now! Let's do this!” he smiled excitedly looking directly into the camera..

“So,” Ennoshita said,“what were you doing on the twenty-third of December, before you heard what happened?” 

“What happened?” Bokuto asked, confused.

There was a heavy sigh off camera,“Koutarou!” Ennoshita yelled, saying through gritted teeth,“Kei and Tobio...dating?” 

“Oh yeah! Who would have thought?” Bokuto said frowning,“I didn’t...I mean Tetsu and I had a suspicion that Kei liked him and then they actually got together. It was just absolutely mind blowing, right Keiji?” Bokuto asked, looking behind the camera. 

“Yes Koutarou,” Akaashi’s tired reply sounded. 

“Any other observations besides it being mind blowing?” Ennoshita asked. 

Bokuto tapped the bottom of his chin, deep in thought, looking up at the ceiling of wherever they were filming, a record scratch was used when Bokuto opened his mouth and said,“they are like the Romeo and Juliet of our time.”

A cricket sound effect was added and Bokuto looked intently behind the camera, gouging everybody’s reactions, which were no doubt a mixture of pain and pity. 

“Romeo and Juliet,” Ennoshita began slowly,“is a tragedy,” he paused,“it literally ends with them dying.”

Bokuto’s mouth dropped,“uh what?” he asked bewildered, rapidly blinking,“then why is it always mentioned as the greatest love story of all time?” 

“Because...Keiji?” Ennoshita asked, the camera zooming in on Bokuto’s intense glare directed to behind the camera.

“It just is Koutarou.” 

Bokuto frowned,“whoever thinks a story that ends in death is a romance needs to see a therapist. Look at me and Keiji,” Bokuto pointed behind the camera,“we have the ultimate love story, and we are both alive! Right babe?”

“Yeah.” 

“Leonardo Dicaprio has nothing on us!”

There was another cricket sound effect as Ennoshita was heard sighing deeply behind the camera before saying,“Romeo and Juliet, was written by William Shakespeare.”

“Isn’t that the dictionary?” 

“No, it's the playwright.”

“Oh.” 

A jumpcut was used to transition to the next person. Akaashi replaced Bokuto on the chair and looked very beautiful like always even though he was wearing a casual outfit, a light grey sweater with white sweats, and slides. 

A caption popped up: _Keiji Akaashi, member of the Grammy and Oscar winning band Third Gym, famously known for his breathtaking beauty and disdain for Tetsurou._

There was a snort heard from somewhere in the theatre and a soft ‘rude’. 

Tobio excitedly watched to see what Akaashi had to say about him, holding onto Kei’s arm so that he wouldn’t do something stupid. 

Akaashi looked directly into the camera, dark blue eyes that appeared to be greenish when he leaned back entrancing the audience. “Well,” he started soothingly,“I was definitely shocked but not unhappy about it.” The corner of his mouth quirked upwards,“I’m excited to see more of Tobio, hopefully with him dating Kei we’ll have more opportunities to work together.”

“This is the best day ever,” Tobio whispered, tightening his grip on Kei’s arm. Not being able to believe that the Keiji Akaashi wanted to work with him. 

Kei huffed, and normally Tobio would have kissed him on the cheek but currently he was too caught up with the fact that one of his idols actually liked him for him and not his relation to Kei. 

“When did you find out the news?” 

Akaashi frowned, scrunching up his nose,“when Tetsurou barged into my room and woke up Koutarou.” 

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“What did you do when that happened?”

“First I asked what commotion was about and then I kicked Tetsurou out.” 

“Liar! You threw a whole ass alarm clock at me!” Kuroo said off camera. 

Akaashi smirked,“can you blame me? By the way Tobio and Kei had overtaken the internet I could have found out about their relationship at a more reasonable time.”

“Like?” Ennoshita asked.

“Uhm between six and nine I would say.”

“Am?” 

“Pm.”

“Oh damn.” 

“Yeah I’m a bit of a night owl.”

Bokuto hooted in the background, Akaashi nodded at his continuous hooting. There was a heavy sigh 

Lev sat on the floor, the chair knocked over behind him. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt with red sweatpants. And a horrible pink bandana that clashed with his outfit on top of his head. 

A caption popped up: _Lev Haiba, member of the Grammy and Oscar winning band Third Gym, famously known for being a baby giraffe and Alisa’s younger brother._

Scratching his cheek Lev looked into the camera,“I can’t believe Kei is dating somebody.” 

“Why?” Ennoshita asked. 

“Because…” 

“Because?” 

“Because his face.”

Another cricket sound effect was edited in as the camera zoomed onto Lev’s face who was busy rubbing his eyes. 

“What do you mean with that?” Ennoshita asked,“don’t you like Kei’s face?”

“No, I love it. It’s a great face. It just gets so scary when he gets angry. One time in high school he got so mad at Shouyou and I...and I am not lying,” Lev said, still rubbing his eye,“but I still have nightmares of that day.” 

“What did you guys do for him to get that angry?” 

“Everything. But that was why I was so shocked because damn that face.”

“I like it,” Tobio muttered staring daggers at Lev on the screen while everybody laughed softly and Kei was just mumbling curse words underneath his breath. 

“But then again Tobio has the same face. They have nice faces. So it works.”

“Nice,” Ennoshita said. 

Lev scratched his nose,“do you know who else has a really nice face?”

“No.”

“Wanna know?”

“No.” 

“Okay it’s --”

A jump cut was used and Hinata sat properly on the chair, smiling widely into the camera. Watching a horrible bright pink sweatshirt with white and black checkered pants, star earrings in his ears. 

A caption popped up: _Shouyou Hinata, member of the Grammy and Oscar winning band Third Gym, famously known for being not tall enough to go on rides._

“Hey!” Hinata shouted as everybody laughed in the theater. “That’s not true I can go on a lot of rides now!” 

Tobio shook his head, watching Kei fondly roll his eyes. 

“So Shouyou do you know what we’re doing today?”

“No.” 

“Didn’t you read the email I sent?” Ennoshita asked, sounding very exhausted. 

“No,” Hinata looked behind the camera,“you sent an email?”

“Yes.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well in my defense I forgot my email address and then the password so I made a new one, but it turns out it was the old one. So I went to the old one and used the password but it said password incorrect, so I went to forgot password. And then that sent a code to my old phone which drowned in my toilet. So then yeah…” 

“That sounds rough.”

“Yes it was absolutely horrible Chikara, so many things lost!” 

“Okay Shouyou.” 

“So what were we doing today?” Hinata asked, bouncing up and down on the chair.

“Well where were you on the twenty-third of December after eleven forty five am?”

“I was on Twitter looking at Kei and Tobio’s photos. They were so pretty,” Hinata pointed to something or body out of frame,“did you see their photos? They looked so good!” 

“How did that make you feel?” 

“What?” 

“Learning from the paparazzi that Tobio and Kei are dating.”

Hinata pouted, frowning,“well I was hurt that my closest friends didn’t trust me enough to tell me, but,” Hinata rapidly bounced his leg up and down, whispering,“I’m really happy for them!”

Tobio couldn’t phantom why Hinata sounded somewhat heartbroken? It was probably all in his head since Kei didn’t frown or anything at the screen. 

“Did you think anything else?” 

“Yes!” Hinata shouted, quickly leaving behind his emotional state,“I thought that people were mean at Tobio for no reason. Like yes he is emotionally constipated and has a very scary face.” 

“But?” 

“That’s it,” Hinata cheekily smiled. 

“Stupid Shouyou!” Tobio yelled aloud watching another jump cut take place on the screen.

“How is it my fault you are always constipated?” Hinata yelled back. 

“Guys!” Suga screamed,“look it’s me!” 

Tobio focused his attention back to the screen and true to his word Suga appeared only he wasn’t in the white room with the black plastic chair. He was in a pool lazing around. 

A caption appeared: _Koushi Sugawara, model and actor praised all across theatre, famously known for being a suburban wine mom with thirty seven kids and counting._

“Hello Ennoshita can you see and hear me?” Suga asked, waving his hand in front of the camera. 

“Yes,” Ennoshita’s voice sounded muffled and far away, he was probably put on speaker phone or something. 

“So I have known about them since the beginning of time. From Kei riling Tobio up the first time they met to him taking Tobio out to their cute museum date. And i wasn’t shocked by the photos leaked but gosh,” Suga said dramatically, pulling out a bottle of red wine out of nowhere and taking a sip straight from the bottle,“seeing your baby date is never fun.” 

Ennoshita asked something that was cut off as Suga nodded, looking like he had a hard time floating and drinking. “I haven’t met Kei yet,” he smiled menacingly at the camera spilling wine all over himself,“but if he hurts Tobio...well don’t let it happen.” 

“Did...ou...ke...e...otos?” 

“Did I like the photos?” 

“Ye…” 

“Yes I loved them. The one where their foreheads are resting against each other is literally my wallpaper.” 

There was a slow motion segment of the wine bottle dropping and Suga frantically diving after it accidentally knocked the camera over, pointing to somebody’s naked lower body with their dick hanging out. 

There were gasps heard all around and Kei covered Tobio’s eyes. “Oops my bad,” Suga giggled. The screen went black as Kei slowly removed his hands from Tobio’s eyes, before a glitchy image of Tooru Oikawa appeared, where the man appeared to be wearing a full on black suit. Winking at the camera. 

A caption appeared: _Tooru Oikawa an Oscar, Emmy and Tony winner actor, famously known for not being able to shake dat ass._

“I am surrounded by haters!” Oikawa yelled, quickly shut up with a thump, as everybody laughed loudly even Kei was clutching his stomach.

Oikawa on the screen was still very glitchy,“hello?” 

“Hello Tooru,” Ennoshita said. 

“Hello?” Oikawa asked again. 

“Hello Tooru.”

“Hellooooo?” Oikawa froze on a very unfortunate moment as his mouth was wide open. 

Tobio giggled at this, missing the look of utter adoration that Kei shot him. 

The screen went white using a jump cut, white text used to explain what happened,' _Tooru Oikawa for all his money cannot afford good wifi'_ , there was a clearer view of Oikawa, this time dressed in alien themed pj’s as he sat on a bed, wearing black rimmed glasses. “Hello?” 

“Hi Tooru,” Ennoshita said, voice garbled. 

Oikawa blinked,“I can’t believe this is finally happening,” inhaling deeply Oikawa looked right into the camera,“can you believe little Tobio is dating somebody? I can’t,” Oikawa frowned.

“So you were...ocked...ith...ews?”

“Yes off course I was shocked! I mean I thought something was up when I heard that Tobio was always on his phone, but to think he was in a secret relationship? That’s just absolutely shocking.” 

“wha...oughts…n...K?

“Well I respect his songwriting I’ll give the kid that but that bad boy vibe I get is I don’t know,” Oikawa rapidly blinked, sniffing as the camera zoomed in on him,“poor baby Tobio.”

“Why?” Ennoshita sounded amused. 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow,“can you just let me be in my feelings for a second? My pupil, my protégé is coursing a path of his own,” Oikawa dramatically sniffed,“with a super duper tall tattooed kid. I bet he has a motorcycle! You know Tobio struggles riding a normal bike?! So I really don’t know how he will handle a motorcycle.”

“Really?” Ennoshita asked. 

Kei turned to Tobio,“is that true?” 

Tobio scowled,“no.” 

On screen Oikawa though threw him under the bus,“I have a video of Baby Tobio screaming while riding a bike. Here I’ll send it to you.” 

The next clip was the worst thing to ever happen to Tobio as he saw his ten year old self, screaming for life while riding a big bike not knowing how to brake and hitting the curb straight on causing him to fall off the bike.” 

Kei was laughing loudly as the tips of Tobio’s ears heated up,“this is too good King...oh god this is soooo good.” 

Tobio closed his eyes, he took back everything good he ever had thought about Oikawa. The man was the personification of the devil put on earth to make Tobio’s life harder.

Opening his eyes he looked at the screen and once again was met with Oikawa,“did you see the video?”

Ennoshita sounded like he was laughing or choking since his voice was cutting away. “See that, I just don’t know how Tobio will hold on. Knowing him he’ll probably forget and fall off the bike.” 

There was laughter all around the theater and Tobio sighed, okay maybe Oikawa came out of a place of concern. 

Scrunching up his nose Oikawa began to wail making an absolutely horrible face and Tobio was wondering if the man pulled a muscle or something while filming,“can you imagine Tobio dying like that? That’s so embarrassing! And it will all reflect what I taught hi--” Oikawa began to hiccup. 

Never mind, Oikawa was still evil. 

“But whatever as long as he is happy with Kei I guess I can live with the kid. I heard he is ver salty is that--” 

There was a jumpcut used and Yamaguchi sat shivering on a snow covered bench, while bundled up in multiple layers. 

A caption popped up: _Tadashi Yamaguchi, a highly respected photographer, famously known for being too polite to cause a ruckus while dying._

“Are you sure this is the right place to film?” 

“Yes,” Ennoshita’s voice sounded,“it’s the only interesting place here.”

Yamaguchi shrugged, still shivering,“sooo?” 

“What did you think of Kei and Tobio’s photos being leaked?”

“Well they’re both private people so I’m not surprised,” Yamaguchi said, teeth clattering,“was I shocked? Very. Surprised? Not so much.”

“You and Kei have been friends for a long time right?” 

“Yes Tsukki is my best friend.”

“Was it surprising to see the way he defended Tobio?”

“No. Tsukki has always stood up for people like that, but what makes this instance so memorable is that it showcases his petty side.” 

“Really?”

“Yes, you tell Tsukki he can’t do something and he will do everything in his power to do the things. It’s how he one time almost broke his hand.”

“Are we talking about the same Kei?”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi looked straight into the camera, rubbing his hands together,“Tsukki is an idiot and anybody who disagrees hasn’t survived middle school Tsukki.”

Ennoshita snorted,“I bet you have some really good stories.”

“I do but I am dying out here so let's go!” 

Tobio looked at Kei,“I wanna know more.”

Kei avoided looking him in the eyes and said,“Tadashi is lying.”

“Am not!” Yamaguchi whispered from behind them. 

“Shut the fuck up!” Kei hissed as Sakusa appeared on the screen sitting cross legged on a shining tiled floor, wearing all black.

A caption popped up: _Kiyoomi Sakusa, one of the best vocalists ever, famously known for his crush on Mr. Clean ~ courtesy from Motoya Komori._

“Hi Kiyoomi,” Ennoshita greeted. 

“Hi.” 

“How are you.”

“Good.” 

“That’s good. Any thoughts about Tobio and Kei?”

Sakusa smirked looking directly into the camera,“I know what really happened and let’s just say Kei Tsukishima is a dumbass.” 

“That’s it.”

“Yeah, that’s it.” 

Tobio looked at Sakusa who sat further down in the row, face mask on yet Tobio could see the man was satisfied with his answer. Looking at Kei, Tobio figured his boyfriend was not as satisfied. 

“He is right you know,” Tobio whispered.

“It takes two to have such a big misunderstanding.” 

“Uhm no.” 

“Babe…”

“It’s my birthday.” 

“Alright fine, I’m a dumbass...happy?”

“Very,” Tobio muttered, pressing a quick kiss against Kei’s lips before leaning back and looking at the screen. Surprised when he was greeted by his boyfriend’s face. 

Kei looked like he was in their house sitting on the balcony, wearing a tanktop that showed off the tattoos on his arms, and a simple pair of grey sweats. 

A caption appeared: _Kei Tsukishima, member of the Grammy and Oscar winning band Third Gym, famously known for being saltier than the Atlantic Ocean._

“So Kei,” Ennoshita said from behind the camera shuffling a bit, the lens focusing and unfocusing on Kei’s face before Ennoshita found the right setting.

“Yes,” Kei sighed.

“Your relationship shocked people more than it surprised them. How do you feel about that?”

Kei shrugged,“unsurprising, I think my relationship with my boyfriend shouldn’t be blamed for the fact that these people can’t read a room.” 

“What about your fans?” 

“If they’re real fans they’d be happy that I’m happy. Besides Tobio is very cool so it’s their loss they are not already obsessed with him for his talents.”

Tobio blushed at this snuggling closer to Kei. 

“Are you happy?”

“Very.”

“Well that’s good.”

“What’s this for again?”

“I need to go,” Ennoshita said and the screen went black as the lights turned on. 

Everybody clapped while singing happy birthday, Tobio mostly hid his face in Kei’s shoulder but was absolutely overjoyed with how much their friends didn’t hate their relationship. He could get used to not always being alone. 

Yeah this was a very good birthday even when they started to watch the outtakes and Tobio realized that he truly was friends with idiots. Maybe being with Kei made him smarter. Well Tobio wasn’t too sure but he did know that the blond left him breathless as was shown when they finally made it back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you thought you had seen the last of me :))) This is trash compared to my other works but it was fun so what the hell, as you can see I don't know how to write film format so I'm trying to figure that out, since I'm not quite done with this au yet :))) Like y'all might but I'm certainly not ;)) I wanted to include more people but I got tired and it sounded to repetitive ya know so like idk...but there's definitely more of this type of fics coming...I literally wrote this all in one sitting so now my back is hurting so much. But all is good since this was for Kags whose my all time favorite and for who I would die oof <3  
> *if you didn't check out the first part of the series...check out my other works I have another tsukikage fic but the title is just too long lmao  
> **not edited I'll get around to it one day but not today :))


End file.
